South Park in The Walking Dead
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Everyone they know back home is obviously dead. They are all lost, hungry and in complete danger. No one survives long in apocalypses.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

**Hello there, this is a zombie survival story, the group of Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Brofloski, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Eric Cartman and Lenny Smith. They are lost, hungry and zombies are out there, they all have shotguns, and low ammo. We open up on them, running in the forest, from zombies.**

Guys, we gotta run!" Shouts Stan. Soon they were all running, from the zombies, when suddenly SNAP! "Ahhhgggg" Shouts Lenny. We all turn around to see him in a bear trap. "WHO THE FUCK WOULD SET UP A BEAR TRAP HERE?!"Shouts Kyle **.** Token and Craig run to pull Lenny out of the bear trap. "I DONT KNOW ABOUT THE LEG, ITS IN THERE GOOD!" Says Token. Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Clyde and Cartman shoot at zombies coming towards them, holding them off. Soon, Craig grabs a wrench, latches it onto the bear trap, and prys it open, and Token pulls Lenny out. "Hes out, keep going!" Shouts Cartman. Soon they find a cabin, and decide to check it out. "This seems like a good place for shelter." Says Clyde. Craig and Token lay Lenny on the ground. "Lets have a look at the leg." says Stan. They see his foot is bleeding horribly. "We need something to stop the bleeding!" Says Token. So they take one of Lenny's socks, and wrap it around his injury. "Clyde, you stay here with Lenny, we are gonna go look for some supply's in the town." Says Stan.

Later, in town: "SHOOT THE ZOMBIES, SHOOT EM!" Yells Kenny. "THE FENCE, GO,GO!" Shouts Craig. Then they raced to the fence, and began to climb it when suddenly "THEY HAVE MY LEG'S, HELP! " Screams Token. Kyle was the closest to him and had his hand out, reaching for Token. To late. They zombies pulled him off the fence, and began sinking their mouths onto his stomach and neck. "TOKEN!" Shouts Craig "OH MY GOD!" Yells Stan. "THEY GOT TOKEN!" Says Cartman. "YOU HUNGRY SONS OF BITCHES!" Adds Kenny. Later, they return, at night. "Where have you guys been?! What happened?!" Says Clyde. "Token...they got him." Said Kyle. "We could only get this possum. They surrounded the town, it would have been impossible to find anything with that many." Said Cartman. "Token is dead?!" Said Clyde, covering his mouth with shock. "Look, lets talk in the morning, I think I speak for all of us when I say im tired." Said Kenny. "Alright, im gonna sleep next to Lenny, said Kyle, as they layed on the sleeping matt.

The next morning: "Guys, Lenny's temperature is rising." Said Kyle. Lenny looked at his foot, which was getting infected. "Listen, you people stay here, me, Kenny and Clyde are gonna search the town, it should be clear by now." Said Cartman. "Okay, but be careful." Craig said. Later, they search the town when suddenly, they see that a horde of zombies were coming towards them, they had been gone for 2 hours. "OH MY GOD, BACK TO THE FENCE!" Yelled Clyde. However, Cartman was very scared, and pulled out his shotgun, and without hesitation, shot Clyde. "AOOOWWWW!" "IM HIT, CARTMAN SHOT ME!" He screamed out. "Kenny ran to him, but knew they would both be down if he tried to help him. Instead, he ran to the fence, and Cartman ran the other way while Clyde crawled, effortlessly to the fence, but the zombies were faster. On the other side of the fence, Kenny watched as they sunk their mouths into Clyde's back and grabbed the fence and shook it in anger for his fallen friend. "2 people...2 FUCKING PEOPLE!" "Im gonna kill you for this Cartman!" Boomed Kenny.

Later, he walked to the cabin, in the dark, weeping for Clyde. For Token. And most of all, for everyone. He then stopped as he saw Cartman, walking to the Cabin aswell. He raced to Cartman, and slammed his fist into the back of Cartmans head, and he sunk to the ground, and tryed to get back up, but was stopped by a kick to the side of the head by Kenny. "Owwww what the...KENNY NO.. IM SORRY IM.." CRUNCH! Kenny punched Cartman in the nose, and blood gushed out. "You double crossing piece of shit! You killed Clyde in cold blood!" Spat Kenny, with his hands on Cartmans neck. "P..please don't Ken, im sorry...I was scared! Please don't...Please d.. 't kill me!" Cartman said, barely able to talk. "Why shouldn't I!? I bet your a massacrist! How many other survivers have you killed behind our backs, HUH!? How long until you kill me!?" spat out Kenny. "Never! Im not gonna kill you Ken! I never wanted to k..kill...him. I was scared...I...I...I wasnt t..thinking I wanted...us to...survive!" Said Cartman. Soon Kenny let go of Cartman's neck and they both walked on their way to the cabin.

In the Cabin, Stan and Kyle were the only ones there. Lenny and Craig went to the river, and Stan and Kyle were laying next to each other, facing the ceiling. "Stan, I feel like, maybe we should repopulate the earth. Me and you." Said Kyle. Stan knew were this was going. "R..really?" He said, smiling. "But were boys, we cant repopula" He was interrupted by a kiss to the lips by Kyle. He then started kissing him back and they soon they layed on the ground together making out. Later: Kenny and Cartman made it back to the Cabin, and soon they saw them laying next to each other, asleep. "Dude wha...what..whats with their hair...its all...its all ra..ragedy. And their...clothes are all...wrinkled..." Uttered Cartman, still injured from the fight. Kenny knew exactly what happened...they fucked... "Im sure they are gonna think we did the same thing." Kenny whispered to his self.


	2. Chapter 2: Things only get worse

**Now that the first part got taken care of here's the 2nd part.**

"Guys, Clyde has been missing all night, were is he?" Asked Craig. "Kenny, Cartman, you were with him, what happened? He never returned last night when you all were asleep." "Clyde... he got cornered and that's all we saw." Cartman lied. "Oh...I guess...I guess my boys are all dead...First Tweek, then Token...now Clyde...FUCK!" Craig shouted. 4 Hours later. "Listen, Craig, stay here with Len, me and Kyle are gonna a go to hike trail, Cartman, Kenny, you guys go to town." Ordered Stan.

Later, with Kenny and Cartman: Dude, we found all we could grab, all this stuff will last us a long time!" Said Kenny. "WAIT! ZOMBIES! THERE EVERYWHERE!"Shouted Cartman. "OH MY GOD DUDE, RUN!" They were surrounded, and climbed up a teetering roof. "CARTMAN, STAY ON THAT SIDE AND SHOOT THEM, IM GONNA SHOOT EM FROM HERE!" Quickly ordered Kenny. After 30 seconds later. "They just keep coming...we cant stop them!" cried Cartman! Kenny turned around after Cartman hadn't fired in a while, only to see him put the shotgun up to his mouth and then he ran to him. "CARTMAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" But then, Cartman pulled the trigger, and blood leaked out of his head as he rolled off the roof into the horde. Kenny ran to the top until he fell, holding on barely, until he lost his grip, and slid down the roof shooting a few zombies until he hit the ground, they then bit him in the stomach, pulling his intestines out and eating it, and another one grabbed his face from behind him and bit his neck, then they all began devouring Kenny.

Meanwhile with Stan and Kyle: Stan, lets get back to the cabin. They had found Peroxide, bandages, food, chips, and some shotgun ammo. They reached the house, it was night time and they made it to the cabin, and went in to find Craig near Lenny. "Craig, were back!" Stan said. "Craig?" Kyle said, a few seconds later. "Guys...Lenny...he didn't make it. The infection...it was just to strong." He said tearfully. He then got up, pointed the shotgun at his lifeless head, and then shot Lenny's head, making sure he didn't turn. "Craig, I saw Jimmy Lucas a while back, he gave us the supply's we have now." Kyle said. Wait, were is Kenny and Cartman?" Stan said. "I don't Know, we'll look for them in the morning." Craig said.

The Next day: Me, Kyle and Craig, went to their trail, and saw Token's body, with a shotgun bullet in its head. Guy's im gonna split up, I'll find you later. "Stay safe!" Kyle said. They searched for what seemed half an hour, until they found a large pile of guts and a dried pull of blood, stuck under a giant roof. They went closer, and saw that Kenny was a zombie, and devouring Cartmans body. "Oh my god... NOOO!" Stan screamed as he sunk to his knees. "Their both dead!" Kyle said, as he began to cry. Stan pointed the shotgun at Kenny, and shot him in the head.


	3. Chapter 3: After

**This is the third part for the walking dead, in south park.**

"Kyle!" Stan cried "Kenny's dead! Kenny and Cartman died!" Tears began dripping from Kyle's eyes. I bet that fat bastard had something to do with it! They then saw a building, and ran into it with their guns ready and loaded. "Hello?" Kyle said, his voice echoed. "Shorts shut eye shut!" He heard replying. "Kyle! Did you hear that?" "Hell yeah!" "Wait, Kyle what happened to Craig!?" "Holy shit dude! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HIM!" "They then heard a scream. "Fuck, Stan I think that was Craig!" they then walked upstairs, following the screams until they found their selves looking at a security cam. "It was just Wendy, lets rewind it. They re winded it, and where horrified with what they saw

: "Cartman! You crazy fuck you'll kill us all!" They knew that familiar voice, KENNY! They continued watching, as they saw Cartman shoot himself with the shotgun, and then saw blood gushing out of his head and nose as he rolled off the roof. They said "Ohhh no!" Tearfully. Then, they saw Kenny running up to the top, but fell and started sliding, they began screaming. "CARTMAN FUCKING KILLED HIM! I WAS RIGHT! They then turned off the video when they saw the zombies pulling intestines out of him. "Fucking A! Kenny was our FRIEND! And that fat cunt got him killed! They heard Nix. "Im more wheels then you, and im more skilled then you'll ever get! Ooh ooh! The audacity of Nix!" Nix said to them. "Nix, shut up!"Kyle then shot him with the shotgun, causing him to roll and smash through a window and fall into the zombie horde. "You motherfu" He could only get that out before he was devoured. "Well, now we're off to find Craig.

 **Will they find out what happened to Craig? What will happen to them? Find out in our final chapter!**


End file.
